This is the End and I end up a Bitch to a demon
by AliceDemonLiddell
Summary: I didnt know he would come back, I didn't know he would take me, I didn't know he even thought of me as his is this love or is this just lust of a demon. Help me, I, jay and I've become James Franco's bitch


This is the End and I end up Bitch to a demon

Fuck yeah! Second this is the end ff since it came out! Alright here we go

Jay was happy, no that was an understatement. Jay was fucking ecstatic about this. He was worthy to be in heaven with his new best friends, Seth and Craig. What the greatest part was, Jay could spend his eternity with them and have fun with them without fearing he would die or drift away from them, though he was sad that some people couldn't make it no matter how big of assholes they were.

There was ... Meh he couldn't think of anyone, Hell the only person he thought of was James and he really didn't deserve to come up here and party with everyone. It's not like he deserved to be eaten alive though! No one really deserved that kind of agony. But right now, Jay could care less cause he really shouldn't pity the ones who are damned to pretend salvation will arrive.

"Dude ain't this sweet!" A voice yelled in my direction, I looked to se my bestest friend grinning at me like a kid in a candy store. I smiled and nodded to him, though I didn't know why but I just wasn't feeling it, so I took a seat somewhere that wasn't really near all the noise of the angels partying. My head hurt a bit. Crazy right? An angel having a headache to being saved. What a laugh, Seth would laugh his ass off. Looking around I didn't see many angels but The backstreet boys and the dog Seth wished for. I sighed in annoyance and my eyes started to wander, Until a loud bell noise sounded all through Heaven or atleast loud enough for the crowd to stop and the music that was blasting had been turned off.

Everyone who wasn't partying had walked to the crowd including myself. We looked around for the source of that bell, but saw nothing. Then a loud booming voice flew across the crowd and a few covered their ears.

'HELLO MY CHILDREN, IT IS I THE MAKER, YOUR GOD, I AM HERE TO CALL FOR SOME ANGELS. SETH ROGEN, JAY BARUCHEL. THAT IS ALL.'

Then it stopped and the music started blasting again, Turning to the golden steps I started to ascend to the tower, but suddenly I was yanked back by someone, turning around I saw no one. Confused as hell, I decided to wait for Seth to arrive to the steps. When he finally did we both started up and made it to the top in a few minutes. Seth looked nervous, like really fucking nervous, like when James Franco did when he threatened to kill Danny. He tried to hide it but I could tell he was, not like I could blame him. I was nervous too, I mean fucking GOD wanted to see us that's fucking serious.

Once we came to 2 large golden door, Seth already going in. Not wanting to be left behind I ran after him. But again I was yanked back by someone, once again turning around I saw no one...what the fuck is this? Is someone pranking me or something. Shaking my head I walked in and sat on a soft big crimson red couch, sitting right next to Seth we looked around a bit and admired all the big statues. Some of the greatest artists works that included him and um ahem a lot of dicks sticking out. I was pulled out of my mind when Seth nudged me and pointed towards a floating ball of light. All of a sudden it floated towards us, at first I was afraid and Seth grabbed my arm getting ready to run for the hills, but I stood my ground and looked at the light.

'My Children, I Understand You Have Redeemed Yourselves, As Well As Your Other Friend. I Have An Offer For You, I Offer You To See What Has Happened To Your World Before You Can Fully Let Go Of Those Who Were Lost, Do You Accept.?'

Holy shit what...a chance to see earth one last time...I looked to Seth, he looked both frightened and amazed. I looked towards the light once more and nodded. After my decision I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back on earth. I looked around to see that flames had engulfed most of the buildings and shit. Searching for Seth I heard a thump and turned to see Seth rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at me and got up and smiled a bit.

"Wow. Looks like Earth is now a shit storm...gonna miss this place." He said solemnly, I nodded agreeing with him and looked at the chaos that was once earth.

"Welp let's look around, you know, to say goodbye." He optioned rather awkwardly, nodding my head again we wandered aimlessly around Hollywood occasionally seeing the damned fight with one another. Then again I felt a yank at my arm but this time it was stronger and it pulled me to the ground, I looked around somewhat frightened. What the fuck was happening to me. Seth didn't notice me get yanked by some mysterious force and continued to wander.

I ran after him only to see him frozen in place, walking up to him I waved my hand and even tried to pinch him, but he wouldn't budge. I looked ahead to see what was so damn disturbing it made my friend have his hairs on his back stand straight. There I saw what was so disturbing. Danny... He was sitting on a crate and dragging Channing Tatum, not that I cared about the now bitch actor, what frightened me was what Danny was pulling besides that leash.

It was a fucking corpse that looked like it had been torn to shreds, but something inside me just drop and next thing I knew I was up chucking bile. Once I was done I looked at the corpse once more and saw why I had puked, his clothes... They were James. Right then I felt that yank but this time when I turned around I saw who it was, I saw James. He looked like he had came back from a strip club or a bar or something. He was grinning at me with a terrifying glint in his eyes, taking my eyes off him for a moment I saw Seth hadn't noticed the other and started puking.

Turning back to James I found but a few inches away from my face. Frightened I pulled back and bit quickly and fell on my ass again. I looked up at him and was about to run but he grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me up, pulling me away from James. I couldn't say anything, I was in shock, it was a miracle I could still stand on my own two feet. After being pulled around for a couple blocks I tried to figure out where I was when it hit me, this is James' house, but wasn't it destroyed? Staring to the now ghost actor he pulled me into the house and to his room.

Finally getting my voice back I started yelling out questions.

"James!? How are you-we though you- we thought you were-"

"Eaten? Yeah I was. It hurt like hell but once I accepted it it didn't hurt as much, and ya'know I thought you and Seth had been saved but seeing you here it must be a gift from satan" he purred walking towards me, I gulped and stepped back a bit until I fell on his bed.

"B-but what ha-happened...we-we saw Danny bite your face off!" I yelled terrified, James looked surprised but then chuckled darkly and looked at me again. Stepping off a bit he closed his eyes and when he opened them I almost puked again, H-HE HAD HORNS AND FUCKING BAT WINGS!

Screaming I crawled to the back of the bed and grabbed the nearest thing which was a retracted the wings and his eyes went back to normal that glint never disappeared, in fact it became more evil. Not once flinching he crawled onto the bed and in my direction, trying to glare at him I squeaked when he grabbed the lamp and tossed it out a window, making a crashing noise and a scream. After he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and before I could do anything I felt something burning against my lips. Trying to push him away his grip just tightened, I felt my eyes sting from tears and slowly I gave up and just let him have his way. It didn't take long until he lost interest in my lips and started biting my neck, whimpering and tried to push him away again but ended up being pressed in the bed with my back pressing into the sheets.

Biting my collarbone I couldn't help but moan a bit which made him bite down harder and when I felt blood trickle down my neck he licked the wound and started it again on another spot on my neck. Refraining myself from moaning or showing any pleasurable sounds made him upset and make his hands go down into my skinny jeans. Squeaking I tried to grab his arms but he just claimed my mouth again and I felt something brush against my cock.

Trying to stop him from doing anything more I ripped my mouth from his and scratched at his face which earned me a growl and punch in the mouth. Kicking him off me I tumbled off his bed and tried to run but he yanked me back and grabbed some cloth and tied me down. Glaring at me he put his hands on my thighs and dug his nails into them, whimpering I tried to look away but he started threatening me.

"You look away from me and I will fucking fuck your brains out right here and now, ill make you my bitch like Danny did to Tatum.!" He screamed digging his nails deeper and making more wounds. I couldn't speak anymore, frightened of what would happened if I did anything else to upset him.

Oh Dear God save me. Save me from this Demon.

((Ok that's all I got for now, sorry I couldn't get to the good part but I tried my best to make it hehe interesting, This is the End does it belong to me I just own this little story about them but for now, Ta-Ta, please review if you want me to continue))


End file.
